


When Logan Walks In

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Caught, Dom/sub, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Deuce and Flynn have a secret, but are quickly interrupted when Logan walks in to catch them in the act. Punishing them by taking control of their first time.
Relationships: Flynn Jones/Deuce Martinez, Flynn Jones/Logan Hunter
Kudos: 4





	When Logan Walks In

If you had told Logan hours earlier that he would end the night with his hand wrapped around his future step-brother's cock, he would have punched someone's lights out. However, that was exactly how the night had gone for the muscular, chiseled teenage boy. It all began when he walked into the apartment to find his future step brother’s babysitter Deuce's hand wrapped around said step-brother, very young pre-teen cock.

"HOLY SHIT!" 

Deuce and Flynn's eyes widened as they turned around to find the muscular boy staring at them with shocked anger. The pair panicked at Logan's stare and shocked look. Logan couldn't move, as he took in the sight of Deuce and Flynn, both boys with their underwear and jeans lowered, Deuce's hand wrapped around Flynn's small cock, while Deuce's own hard-on resting against his shirt all but forgotten. 

As Logan stood there, trying to work out why the other Latino teenager had his hand around the younger boy's cock and he finally cried out: "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Dude relax! Logan seriously. You have it all wrong." Deuce protested, as the pair on the couch pulled up their bottoms to cover their hard-ons.

"So you weren't jacking off a pre-teen!" Logan glared, his eyes filled with complete fury which caused young Flynn to cringe a little from the sound of Logan's tone.

"Well-" Deuce began.

"URGH! I should…" Logan growled angrily.

"Come on dude, calm down! You don't have to do anything! I'll go! I'll never spend any time with the little man anymore!" Deuce attempted, with the Latino boy trying to calm the muscular step-brother of his babysitting ‘client’.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to tell them when they ask why you won't babysit Flynn anymore?" Logan hissed.

The chiseled teen knew he was going a little overboard, since he did find it a really hot sight to watch his future little bro being stroked off by someone for the first time, but for now he had to play the ‘outraged big brother’ to get what he wanted.

"Uh… I'll tell them I have to work?" Deuce decided to attempt, with the now incredibly nervous babysitter trying to work out what he could say, that wouldn't eventually get them all in trouble. Wondering why Ty couldn’t be the one that Logan had caught.

"That won't work every time," Logan countered, looking over at Flynn who was nervously blushing. "Anything you want to say about this Flynn?"

"Please don't hurt him," Flynn said softly, trying to protect his babysitter despite the fact he teased Deuce a lot, he did see the older boy as a friend.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I?" Logan asked, his future step-brother and his babysitter stared at Logan at a loss for words. "If you don't want me to tell your sister and mother about this, and how Deuce touched your Mr. Happy, then I'm going to have to punish you. Both of you. You both need to learn a lesson here, so I think a spanking is is order, for both of you."

"WHAT!" Deuce almost screamed out, the teens eyes widening at the thought of being spanked, but before Logan could reply, they heard a giggle escape Flynn's mouth.

"Mr Happy?" Flynn giggled, for the name Logan used for it, with Logan rolling his eyes at the sound of Flynn's giggle.

"Well, you certainly were happy," Logan commented, causing Flynn to blush a little before the sixteen-year-old turned his attention back to Deuce, "You heard me! You are both going to get spanked for doing that,"

"But…" Deuce protested, despite knowing that it was better than the alternatives of never seeing Flynn again or worse. Deuce couldn't help but also be slightly turned on by the idea of watching Logan spank Flynn's cute little butt.

"But nothing Deuce," Logan hissed, before continuing. "Since Flynn, doesn't seem to hate it, I've decided that if you two can spank each other's BARE butts five times to my satisfaction, and that will be it,"

"And If we don't do it satisfactory?" The younger boy asked nervously.

"Well, then you will leave me no choice but to spank you ten times myself, and trust me they won't be gentle," Logan growled, the muscular teen continuing to smirk at the younger boy and his babysitter, "But you each have the chance to save each other. You're up first little man, get over here, drop your pants and bend yourself over my lap."

"Lo?" Flynn whispered nervously, as he looked between Deuce and his future step-brother who had taken a kitchen chair with enough room for Flynn to lay on them.

"Flynn, do you want another five smacks added?" Logan growled while raising his eyebrow, causing the younger boy to sigh and shake his head no.

Flynn slowly stood up from the couch and slowly made his way over to his future step-brother with Deuce watching on as Logan raised his eyes brow at the younger boy who sighed. The pre-teen reached down and started undoing his blue jeans with Flynn letting them drop down to the floor. He stood there in just his tee shirt and little white briefs looking shamefaced for a moment. He didn't have to look at Logan again to know that the older boy was waiting for him to remove his briefs as well. He slowly pushed his white shirt up a little in order to hook his fingers into the waistband of his briefs lowering them so that he was standing there in, nothing but his t-shirt, and his bare buttock and softened cock exposed to the world. Flynn blushed as he felt Logan slowly pull him towards him. Knowing that he had no choice he lay across the older boy's lap.

"Well Deuce, what is it going to be? Are you going to give Flynn his spanking or should I just begin the ten?" Logan asked sternly.

"I guess, I will," Deuce responded, the hispanic teenager trying to ignore the fact his cock had just twitched at the thought of his hand spanking the bare butt of the little man.

"Well come on," Logan motioned, his smirk still plastered on his face as Deuce moved over them. 

Deuce raised his hand and used his open palm to spank the smooth cheek of the younger boy, who gave a little whine of pain, despite Flynn thinking it didn't hurt that much, something Logan noticed.

"Dude, what was that? Do it again and actually try to make me believe he's being punished," Logan hissed, unimpressed with the Cuban's force. 

“Fineeeee!” Deuce sighed as he slapped the boy’s exposed butt again, using a quick succession to hit Flynn twice which left a light hand print. Logan grinned as he felt the younger boy stiffen and heard the younger boy's sniffles.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Not bad, but come on you can do better than that,"

"Come on, Logan!, He's just a kid! Punish me if you have to but this is-" Deuce protested, not wanting to hurt the younger boy.

"If you do these two satisfactory then he won't get hurt, but you stuff up you will make him get hurt more," Logan commented coldly hiding a smirk on his as Deuce sighed in frustration.

"I tried Flynn," Deuce whispered, as he heard the sniffles but brought his hand down hard a further two times, slightly reddening the pale pink skin of the little man's butt. "Sorry Flynn,"

"So am, but that wasn't good enough, so since Deuce didn't have the balls to do the job right I guess I'll have to do it," Logan growled, the teenager knowing he would have spanked Flynn anyway, just to have the chance to feel the younger boy's ass. He had longed for the chance to touch the sweet softness, he knew would be behind the youngster’s clothing.

"Lo?" Flynn spoke up between sniffles, hoping that the older boy wouldn't spank him too hard.

"Deuce count," Logan demanded as he quickly and firmly brought his hand down across the younger boy's pale ass, with Deuce counting every smack of the fellow sixteen-year-old onto Flynn's ass which was growing redder from every spank.

"Come on Flynn, It's over," Deuce soothed softly once Logan had finished spanking the twelve-year-old with Flynn being helped off of the older boy's lap, the young boys prick standing proud and tall, both Deuce's and Logan's cocks twitched at the sight.

"Looks like Mr. Happy enjoyed it," Logan purred, the teen internally chucking from the sight of the boy's aching member. Deuce and Logan continued to stare at the younger boy's cock, with the young pre-teen blushing and using his hands to cover his cock.

"Does this mean it's over?" The incredibly embarrassed and still sniffling pre-teen questioned, who was rewarded with a nod from Logan who turned his attention to Deuce.

"For now! It’s your turn Deuce! Oh, Flynn did I say that you could put those back on?" Logan hissed, as he noticed Flynn out of the side of his eyes fiddling with his briefs, with the younger boy unsuccessfully attempting to get the chance to cover his hard-on and red ass.

"Sorry," Flynn blushed, as he dropped his briefs again and looked over at his babysitter and friend, Deuce.

"Mhm, come on Deuce your turn to drop them!”

The muscular teenager’s smirk returned as he watched the other sixteen-year-old in question sighed. Knowing that if Flynn couldn't get out of it, then he definitely wouldn't, Deuce fiddled with his belt before unzipping and letting his jeans drop down to the floor, stepping out to reveal to Logan, who hadn't gotten a good look earlier that the sixteen-year-old was wearing black boxer briefs, which were clearly tenting.

"Deuce has a Mr. Happy," Flynn giggled, the youngster using the term that his future step-brother had moments before.

"Maybe we should let it back out into the fresh air, drop 'em Deucey," Logan chuckled, seeing the same tent.

"Fine," Deuce groaned, sighing loudly as he lowered his boxer briefs, letting his slightly smaller in length to Logan's cock flop out into the open air.

"Nice man, but if you grind that thing into my leg! You are so getting the ten extra smack?" Logan smirked, with Deuce blushing a little before releasing another sigh and bending himself over Logan's lap. "Come on, get to it Flynny, spank your babysitter!"

"Okay," The youngest responded, while hoping that Deuce wouldn't hate him as he quickly slapped Deuce's ass, not wanting to draw out the spanking any longer than he had to. The boy had already worked out that no matter how hard he spanked Deuce, Logan was going to spank him anyway, so Flynn decided to save Deuce some extra sting.

"Seriously Flynn? Deuce at least ATTEMPTED to spare you from more pain, yet clearly you don't seem to share your babysitter's concern," Logan hissed, slightly disappointed in Flynn's 'spanking'. Flynn looked at Logan slightly nervous, tears still running down his cheeks as he watched as his future step-brother brought his hand down onto Deuce's exposed cheeks, ten time's leaving the babysitter's rear red and smarting, "Deuce, go and stand next to Flynn and I want both of you facing the door,"

"Why?" Deuce questioned curiously, wondering what the buff boy had in mind now.

"Just do it," Logan growled, the other two boys obeying the order from the dominant boy, while also enjoying the noticeable red hand print on Little Flynn's ass and some reddening on Deuce's cheeks. "Not bad boys, okay then you two can relax as the spanking is over,"

"Good," Flynn muttered to himself, while sighing in relief a little as his hands cupped his ass trying to ease the pain.

"It seems like you both enjoyed it though!” Logan teased, as he moved his hand down to press his fingers against Deuce's decent size member and Flynn's cute little one. “Since, the punishment isn't over. And since Flynn didn't seem to care that his babysitter was going to get spanked hard, The next part of your punishment is to go and make it up to him and make him feel better."

"How?" Flynn questioned, nervously

"You are going to go and kneel down in front of Deuce, and take his dick into your mouth and suck like a professional!" Logan ordered, “Unless you want me to spank you again of course?"

"Okay," Flynn quickly agreed, while shaking his head no nervously.

Flynn moved in front of his babysitter and knelt down in front of Deuce, who gulped when he felt his cock twitching from having his mouth in little Flynny's mouth. Flynn looked first at Logan who raised his eyebrow before looking up at Deuce as he leaned in and took Deuce's cock into his mouth, feeling a little pre-cum leaking out of his babysitter's cock. As he got his first taste of pre-cum, the pre-teen found himself not minding it at all. He used his tongue to get another taste of the pre-cum, making Deuce moan.

"Not bad is it Flynny," Logan purred, Flynn nodding a little as Deuce's eyes widened a little when Logan basically admitted to sucking off another dude before, "Now get to it, and suck him until he knows how sorry you are that you got him hurt,"

While he barely felt any pain from the spanking, Deuce wasn't going to turn down a blow job from the little man, why risk being spanked over something he had wanked over the thought of getting. Flynn slowly got to work, taking as much of the older boy's cock into his mouth as he could, not quite able to take the whole thing into his mouth. He started to bob up and down on Deuce's leaking member, hoping that treating it like a popsicle would help make Deuce feel good. The hispanic babysitter couldn't help but moan loudly as Flynn went back and forth on his cock, it was unbelievable how good Flynn was at giving blowjobs, and it was just his first time doing it. It was amazing, Flynn was already using his tongue and stopping his teeth from scraping the sensitive skin.

"Uh, Logan?" Deuce began, as the older boys locked eyes.

"What? You can't seriously be ready to cum yet?" Logan smirked, as one eye continued to watch little Flynn, sucking his first cock.

"Hell no, Flynny's not THAT good. no I was wondering if you would- you know! Come over here and fuck me?" Deuce purred huskily, Logan feeling his own cock twitch at the thought.

Giving Deuce a grin, Logan quickly stripped down as Deuce pulled his member out of the younger boy's mouth. The duo removed their shirts to join the now naked Logan. Deuce moved over to the couch and lifted his legs a little in order for Logan to rest them on his shoulders, the buff boy lining his cock up with Deuce's hole as he motioned for Flynn to take Deuce's cock back into his mouth. 

As Flynn went back to work bobbing back and forth on Deuce's cock, Logan spat into his hand in order to lube up his cock a little, not wanting to waste time rimming the Cuban boy. Deuce could only moan from the combined feeling of his ass being eased into and little Flynn sucking on his cock. Logan quickly fell into the rhythm of thrusting in and out of the Cuban's ass, not exactly a newbie when it came to fucking someone, but as he watched Flynn continuing to suck on Deuce, an idea popped into his mind.

"Flynny, do you want to try something new?" Logan smirked further, with the pre-teen pulling off of his baby sitter's cock and grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Flynn grinned, wondering what Logan was going to get him to do.

"Okay, when I pull back I want you to move around and lower your bum onto Deuce's cock okay, so it goes into it just like mine in his, okay?" Logan explained, hoping Flynn understood and grinned when the younger boy nodded enthusiastically and followed his instructions, the sixteen-year-old rewarded with the sight of Deuce's member slowly sliding into his babysitting client’s ass.

"OH GOD!" Flynn cried as his ass was invaded for the first time by his babysitter's cock, his moan being matched by Deuce who loved the feeling of Flynn's tight hole around his aching cock.

Flynn slowly got into the rhythm of bouncing up and down on Deuce's cock as he looked over at his future step-brother, who couldn't help but lean in and kiss the younger boy. As his tongue explored the younger boy's mouth, he went back to thrusting in and out of Deuce's ass, his momentum building up with every push into Deuce's warm and inviting hole. The trio continued with their movement's with Flynn's eyes turning to watch every thrust of Logan's cock into Deuce, and while he didn't know if it was due to Logan's cock or his ass, Flynn wanted to see what was giving Deuce so much pleasure.

"Lo?" Flynn quietly whispered.

"Yeah?" Logan questioned, curiously.

"I want you to do it to me too! If you will," Flynn blushed, his small body not fitting the huskiness of his tone.

"Are you sure little man?" Logan responded, despite the fact his cock was twitching about the thought of having his member buried inside of Flynn's more and likely tight hole, he didn't want to do anything that his future step-brother didn't want to do.

"Yeah," said Flynn, still blushing.

With his lust controlling his actions, Logan lifted the younger boy off of the couch, the younger boy giggling a little as he wrapped his arms and legs around his future step-brother's muscular body. Flynn buried his face into Logan's neck, Logan took a hold of his cock and lined it up with the younger boy's hole with Flynn slowly lowering himself on top of Logan's straining dick. After releasing a moan from the feeling of Flynn's tight ass pushing down on him, Logan looked over at the other sixteen-year-old and noticed Deuce wanking himself.

"Dude, come join in," Logan commanded with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Deuce questioned nervously, not wanting to earn another spanking. The babysitter was already moaning as his stroking started to get to him.

"Go for it," Logan offered, expecting the other teen to join him in Flynn's tight entrance, only to be shocked as Deuce lined up his own cock with Logan's waiting hole. 

Logan couldn't help but moan when Deuce moved into position behind him and eased himself into Logan's hole as Flynn began to bounce up and down on his future step-brother's cock. The trio quickly got into the rhythm of Deuce thrusting into Logan as Flynn pushed himself down the sixteen-year-olds cock before pulling out when Flynn raised his ass up. As Deuce felt his orgasm getting closer, he knew that he didn't want to shoot his load into Logan, despite the hotness of the buff boy, he wanted little Flynn's ass.

"Hey Lo, do you mind if I shoot my load into Flynn?" Deuce asked, the idea of shooting his cum into the younger boy's tight ass turning Deuce on more than anything Dina had done with him.

"Sure man, if it's ok with him too," Logan looked to Flynn, who only nodded lustfully, 

“I-I want him to!” Flynn moaned.

"Get behind him and as I pull out of the little man, you slam into him," Logan instructed, despite the feeling of his own orgasm getting closer due to the tightness of Flynn's ass milking him. The muscular teen deciding that he wasn't going to stop Deuce from shooting into the tightness of one Flynn Jones. 

Deuce did what he was told and despite some awkwardness, he lifted Flynn off of Logan with Flynn moaning as his ass was filled by Deuce's cock. While he enjoyed the kink of watching Flynn riding Logan's large cock, Deuce didn't have the strength to hold Flynn up on his own, so he lowered Flynn onto the floor, with the boy bending over the couch as Deuce slammed in and out of him.

"Oh god little man, I'm going to-" Deuce grunted, as he continued to thrust into the tightness of the twelve-year-olds ass, the teen enjoying the thought of having his cum deep inside of the younger boy.

With a loud moan of pleasure, the sixteen-year-old pushed into Flynn's tight warm hole as deep as he could as he started to shoot his load inside of the younger boy, with Flynn moaning loudly from the feeling of Deuce's cum shooting against his insides. Deuce continued to move in and out of the younger boy as he finished shooting his load, with the pre-teen's body beginning to shake from pleasure as his orgasm rocked his young body and he experienced his dry cum.

"Fuck that's hot," Logan muttered, at the sight of Deuce shooting his load inside of the pre-teen’s ass, he hadn't really noticed earlier but Flynn looked cute when he was having his dry cum.

Logan continued to stroke himself, as he watched the babysitter slowly easing himself out of his future step-brother's ass. Deuce collapsing down next to Flynn, the pair panting heavily as they tried to get their energy back. Logan moved closer to the panting pair, and with a few more strokes of his cock, the teen lined up his cock and shot his load all over the faces of the other two boys. Once he had finished he leaned down and planted a light kiss against Flynn's tired lips before pulling Deuce into a passionate lustful kiss, Deuce moaning into the kiss as Logan lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. 

After he had broken the kiss, he pulled back and used one of his finger's to scoop up some of his cum off of Flynn's face in order to feed it to the sixteen-year-old Cuban babysitter, who moaned from the taste of Logan's cum mixed with the small amount of sweat Flynn produced. Logan repeated the process and was shocked that despite his tiredness, Flynn sucked his future step-brother's cum off of Logan's finger happily.

"So have you both learnt your lesson?" Logan questioned the sixteen-year-old grinning as his friend and future little brother nodded their heads. While their ass still hurt, they had definitely learnt a lesson on how to get Logan to fuck them. "Good! In that case, I think your punishment is over,"

The night continued with the three making small talk naked, with Flynn finding himself cuddling into his future older brother and drifting off to sleep. Once Flynn had fallen asleep, the teens had redressed with Deuce deciding to head off and let Logan finish babysitting Flynn for the night. Logan didn't mind as his father would be picking him up from there anyway, since he had taken Flynn's mother out on a date. After Deuce had left, the sixteen lightly lifted up Flynn, trying to make sure not to wake up the younger boy as he carried him into his bedroom and tucked him into his bed. He was about to head back into the lounge room of the apartment, when he decided to kiss the forehead of the preteen.

"Lo?" Flynn’s voice was slow and sleepy as he felt Logan's lips against his forehead. 

The sixteen-year-old shushed him a little, trying to get the younger boy back to sleep.

"Yeah Flynny?" Logan asked, keeping his voice gentle enough not to scare the younger boy.

"Are you mad at me?" Flynn whispered, hoping Logan wasn't still furious about Deuce wanking him. While Flynn knew he could get Logan trouble with everything that had happened afterwards, the twelve-year-old found himself wanting to keep Logan happy with him.

"Why would I be?" Logan responded with a noticeable sigh. The muscular teenager wondering if his little play of domination over Deuce and Flynn, hadn't been a good idea.

"Because of… you know," Flynn responded, the pre-teen blushing a little deeper which only caused Logan to sigh, once again. 

Deciding that actions meant more than words, Logan leaned in and pressed his lips against the tired younger boy, with Flynn letting his mouth part a little to let Logan's tongue in. As the future brother's continued to kiss, Flynn got bolder and lightly sucked on his step brother's tongue, before Logan broke the kissing, hoping that he had shown Flynn he wasn't mad.

"See little man, I'm not mad at you and it looks like Mr. Happy is happy with you too," Logan grinned widely, once he had broken the kiss with the younger boy, looking down to see that the sheets were tenting.

Flynn blushed brightly, as he felt Logan's hand moving under the blankets and down to his crotch, with Flynn releasing a moan as the sixteen-year-olds hand wrapped around his cock once more. Logan slowly stroked the younger boy, who lost himself in the feeling and began to moan loudly, while he couldn't watch what Logan was doing to him, the pleasure was undeniable. It didn't take long before the twelve-year-old was whimpering and twitching around under the blankets, as his dry cum rocked his body. Once he had come down from his dry orgasm, Flynn smiled up weakly at his future older brother, the twelve-year-old clearly spent and beyond tired.

"Can you stay here with me until I go to sleep?" Flynn questioned, sleepily trying to stop himself from curling into his step-brother.

Smiling down at the young pre-teen, a still fairly horned up Logan Hunter nodded and lying next to the covered naked pre-teen, who in his post-orgasmic bliss cuddled into him and drifted back off to sleep. As he laid there next to his naked future step brother, Logan couldn't help but realise that he had never found out how Deuce had ended up with his hand around Flynn's cock.


End file.
